El comienzo en el final
by Atrapa el sol
Summary: Lo vio todo, su vacío y sus dudas, vio tras su máscara. Y, a decir verdad, no fue tan difícil tirar sutilmente de los bordes y aplicar bálsamo refrescante a través de su sonrisa.


**Disclaimer:** Dean, por más que me duela no es mío ni por asomo. Sino de Kripke y todos los que lucran con él. No escribo esto más que por divertirme y divertirlos un rato.

_Escribir esto me ha costado muchísimo, es la primera vez que escribo sobre el fandom y espero que les guste. Hay **Spoilers** enormes del 5x10 así que si no lo has visto puedes salir corriendo. Y si lo has visto debes tener claro que es un Dean/Jo. Bueno, nos leemos abajo._

* * *

**"El comienzo en el final"**

_(Dean/Jo)_

Dean Whinchester siempre fue el chico guapo. Todo ojos verdes y sonrisas que prometían diversión hasta el fin del mundo. El que sabía como hace suspirar a la chica guapa de turno, cargar cartuchos de sal y patearle el culo a monstruo de la semana como si fuera un 3x1. Un pack que venía con una sonrisa ladeada y un guiño de regalo.

El chico que siempre escuchó los giros de la rueda del destino, sus fuertes patinas e incluso el suave ronroneo cuando la calma se adueñaba de todo. El que no se dejó amilanar cuando se percató de que jamás necesitaba un cambio de neumático.

Porque ese es Dean. El que disfrutaba cada kilómetro montado en su Impala, su bebé, la niña de sus ojos. Recorriendo la vida de las anchas y poco inmaculadas carreteras con gusto a cerveza en la boca. Ese chico que obedecía a su padre a ojos cerrados, cuidaba de Sammy y ligaba con la primera chica que estuviera dispuesta a subirse a su Impala y dejar que la llevara a cualquier lugar. Porque "cualquier lugar" siempre sería digno de recordar con Dean Whinchester al volante.

El que alguna vez hace mucho tiempo atrás entró al Roadhouse de las Harvelle sin saber que lo que le esperaba era mucho más que un par de cervezas, un puñado de información obtenido por un soborno y alguna que otra chica guapa.

El que nunca pidió demasiado a la vida, al que la vida pidió demasiado.

El que descendió al mismísimo infierno dispuesto a morderle el culo a Satán si era necesario. Al que dieron una fiesta de bienvenida en donde él era el plato principal, sus sueños el aperitivo y su alma mil veces el postre. Y es que pareciera que el boleto que tenía asegurado con destino al horror ponía en letras pequeñas "Allí se quedan tus sonrisas sinceras, los pocos vestigios de inocencia que te quedan y puede que también la esperanza.". Pero con lo que ni el mismísimo Satán contó fue con que Dean Whinchester se pusiera de pie, hiciera gala de toda su valentía y cosiera sus propias heridas. Nadie imaginó que no necesitara ni un solo minuto de autocompasión; que al segundo después de haber despertado ya hubiera estrenado su nueva máscara de sonrisas sugerentes, sarcasmos y seguridad.

Porque el chico al que Jo casi rompe la nariz era tan igual y tan diferente a la vez al que estaba ahora a su lado soltándole el discurso de la última noche en la Tierra y pretendiendo que ella no notara que tras lo encantadora de su sonrisa al más puro estilo Whinchester y justo en el fondo de sus ojos había escrito un "Te necesito". Lo vio todo, su vacío y sus dudas, vio tras su máscara. Y, a decir verdad, no fue tan difícil tirar sutilmente de los bordes y aplicar bálsamo refrescante a través de su sonrisa. Aliviar sus heridas con una mirada, para que luego él volviera a hacer uso de su máscara en el momento de la fotografía y en todos los restantes, en realidad.

Y es que a Jo le basto tan solo una mirada para darse cuenta de que Dean había dejado una parte de sí en el averno. Puede que su propia caja de Pandora escondida en algún recoveco olvidado, y que ahora él esperara que algún demonio curioso liberara la luz, esa que habían robado de sus ojos.

Porque lo vio. Y no dio crédito a sus ojos. Era increíble como el tiempo pasaba sin sentarse un momento a ser considerado con nadie. Como a cada sonrisa rota que componía la alegría no alcanzaba a llegar a sus ojos. Era increíble la magnitud que había alcanzado aquella mochila invisible que se cernía sobre sus hombros, procurando guardar espacio por si venía algo más, dejando los cierres abiertos por los que casi se escapaban rebosantes por pasar de boca en boca todos los secretos que le obligaron a guardar.

Lo vio. Y cuando sus miradas se encontraron se sorprendió a si misma contando los años que habían pasado desde que todo era como se supone que debiera ser (O casi, porque la idea de cazar monstruos por la mañana y beber cervezas el resto del día no era como si fuera mundialmente conocida como tal). Estaba irreconocible. ¿Qué clase de cosas habría tenido que hacer? ¿Cuántas veces se habría decepcionado o habría experimentado la desesperación de quien debe salvar vidas y no puede? Su rostro reflejaba demasiados años de experiencia y madurez impropias de alguien tan joven. Se manifestaba en la forma en que las comisuras de sus labios estaban curvadas tristemente hacia abajo, como si ya hubiera olvidado las sonrisas para siempre, o como si ya no hubiera motivos para recordarlas. Dean Whinchester había muerto demasiadas veces, habían corrompido su alma y de paso pisoteado sus ganas de recuperarla.

Lo vio. Y Jo no pudo creer en nada más. Era casi palpable el dolor a su alrededor que se entremezclaba con toques de la seguridad que pretendían transmitir sus ojos. Toda su persona era velada por una atmósfera indescriptible, que se cernía únicamente sobre él y que se encargaba de no dejar que se traspasase a nadie. Y que la partiera un rayo allí mismo si no se enamoro un poquito más de él cuando la cargo entre sus brazos medio muerta, y tuvo el valor y la fortaleza de asegurarle que todo iba a ir bien. Casi le hubiera creído, casi, si es que ella no fuera una cazadora, el no fuera lo que quedaba de a quien obligaron a ser una marioneta del destino y si la batalla que estaban librando no hubiera sido el puto Apocalipsis. Casi le hubiera creído, lo hubiera hecho si en el momento en el que la dejaron descansar en el suelo no hubiera sentido como la vida se le escapaba igual que la sangre entre sus dedos, si es que no estuvieran en un maldito pueblo fantasma rodeados de perros de infierno más que dispuestos a dejarle otro bonito recordatorio del otro lado de su tripa.

Y Jo no puede evitar sorprenderse. Sorprenderse porque luego de todos aquellos años de cazas, mucha cerveza y poca cabeza siguiera enamorándose más de él cada vez que lo veía. Sorprenderse porque a cada mirada o palabra que él pronunciaba hacía que ella se transportara a otro mundo, uno en donde la muerte únicamente se sentaba a observarlos a la distancia, en donde el problema más grande era la paliza cortesía de Ellen que se iba a llevar Dean si se le ocurría hacerle daño, uno en donde los dos cantaban a REO Speedwagon y coqueteaban al son de _Can't Fight This Feeling_. Ahora todo eso no le podría parecer más lejano. Como si se encontrara al fondo de un pasillo sin fin y por más que corriera no pudiera alcanzarlo, como si nunca hubiese sucedido, se le antojaba demasiado irreal.

En esos momentos lo único que era _real_ era el interruptor que acababa de pasarle Dean. Él, todo ojos verdes y palabras balbuceadas.

_"Te veré en el otro lado" _le dice. _"Probablemente más pronto que más adelante_" Y no puede evitar que se le encoja el corazón allí mismo, que aquél gastado músculo que en esos momentos se quejaba en medio de un apagado martilleo y que tenía sus próximos latidos puestos en una cuenta regresiva se estrujara un poco más para dejar cabida a la última mirada de Dean Whinchester. Él que pretende que sea un _hasta pronto_, pero Jo no puede soportar esa idea. Quiere creer en algo, _necesita_ creer en algo, y ese algo siempre fue él. _"Que sea más adelante" _responde, y sólo le queda desear fervientemente que sea así.

Besa su frente, como si quisiera regalarle la poca esperanza que le queda y ella no puede aclararle quién la necesita más. Simplemente ambos cierran los ojos y en un segundo demasiado corto dicen ese _Te quiero_,ese que llevaba años coqueteando con la idea de escapar de sus labios y que en realidad nunca abrazó la idea, ese que sería el último sin haber tenido un primero, ese que significaba demasiadas cosas que ninguno de los dos estuvo nunca dispuesto a imaginar.

Entonces, se inclinó sobre ella y besó sus labios. Y esta vez ella le quiere regalar su aliento, poner todas sus esperanzas y por sobre todo Jo le dio a él el privilegio de escribir en ese beso la última línea de su vida, en un capítulo que probablemente llamaría "El comienzo en el final".

* * *

_¿Qué les ha parecido? Me ha costado sangre, sudor y sobretodo muchas lágrimas escribirlo, porque lo hacía mientras repetía las escenas del capítulo. Acepto comentarios de todo tipo vía review, si alguien quiere comentar la quinta temporada o simplemente matarme por corromper así el fandom. Sólo deben apretar el botón verdecillo de abajo y me harán feliz a mi y de paso a Dean. Muchísimas gracias por leerme._

_Besos, _**Bell **


End file.
